Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2001-331192 is a background art of the present technical field (Patent Literature 1). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2001-331192 discloses that “the device is provided with voice command emphasizing means 12 which selectively emphasizes only the words that are uttered as voice commands in the sentence of voice guidance and gives the words to the user.”